Aikatsu Legend Chapter 11- Ai's third moon.
"Starlit lies..." Ai whispered to herself, looking at her school coord. "I need more coords...that's the best brand to get them with... They suit my style." Ai grinned. "Besides... Maybe it'll help me forget..." Ai whispered to herself, feeling the soft wind blow onto her pale face as the memories flooded into her fragile mind. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Cai asked Ai, pouting as she tilted her head. "Yes, positive Cai. Don't tell Aya either, knowing how observant she likes to be she'll force herself into coming." Ai mumbled, looking away thoughts lost elsewhere. "Aaaaaiii! Even I can tell that you're bit being yourself! Where's the sickly sweet voice, the rude icy remarks under your breath?" Cai complained, waving her arms around wildly. "And where's your stash of special Pokeballs you promised me?" Ai said in a sickly sweet voice. "Surely you haven't forgotten about it~" Ai winked as she bitterly whispered 'idiot' under her breath. Cai booped Ai's cheek as she passed her a load of Pokeballs- all different types or uniquely decorated. "Good luck, Aiiiii!" Cai called before she ran off with a smile. Ai looked at her Pokeballs and chuckled to herself slightly before she began to walk to the bus to the village where Starlit lies' headquarters was located. ~~~ "Let me out! Let me out!" Miyu cried clutching the bars of the cage as she attempted to reach out in a violent uncontrolled way. "I need out! I need out!" Faint whispers of Miyu's name echoed along the halls as Miyu continued her violent rampage, concealed inside this cage by Hiro to make sure no one got hurt. Hiro looked up from her book that Celebi had just given her to face Miyu. "Control yourself, Miyu!" She said in a sharp and direct voice with a slight undertone of despair. "Speak normally for once!" Hiro whispered on the verge of angry tears. She flicked through the books rapidly, pointing to different herbs and calling Celebi to get them as her other Pokémon paced around swiftly trying to brew remedies. "T-they're calling me! I can hear them! They're in pain! I need out! I want out! Let me out! Hiro, save me! Please, Hiro!" Miyu cried, clawing at all the Pokémon that came close to her. "We... we're going to help you Miyu." Hiro sighed, trembling a little as she backed away- her heart filled with fears. "A-any progress on a remedy for this... strange... violent nature?" Hiro asked her Pokémon to negative response, although her Breeloom passed her a book long ago lost. "'The moon experiment'... 'the subject we tested on when experimented with natures tended to be violent...to calm them, offer a sacrifice of a dear friend'...No. no. Nononononono....not this...oh Arceus....I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Hiro whispered, tossing the book away. "There...t... there must be another way, we need to stall...can any of you put her asleep?" Hiro asked, shaken as she turned to face her Pokémon. Leafeon approached and nuzzled a Pokeball on Hiro's side. "No. No. We're not getting them out. That's out of the question." Hiro turned to Miyu who was still crying but had calmed down a little due to the abundance of herbal remedies they'd tried. "I... need out. Mew is hurting... it's...it's... splitting." Miyu trembled and Hiro approached her. "It'll be... alright...." Hiro mumbled her lies uncomfortably before Miyu viciously grapped her arm. "Let. Me. Out." She hissed, violence clear in her corrupted voice. Hiro and Miyu starred sharply into each others eyes for a moment before Hiro pulled away. "I've had enough of this, we have a performance with Mai in two hours- compose yourself for then." Hiro muttered sharply before Celebi flew around her after delivering more herbs to Miyu. "Celebi, tell me of the future." Hiro gently placed her hands on Celebi's forehead and she began to see visions. "Her? Of all people, her? Well, nevermind. We can change that. Celebi, call someone to... Take care of her." Hiro hesitantly whispered, deep in fear as she left the room. ~~~ Ai boarded off the bus, she was almost at the brand's headquarters- she only had to walk through a small forest. She had let out her Vulpix to walk alongside her, as she felt an approaching danger. Everything seemed unsettling...a little- off... Ai then stumbled across a little girl, she was being attacked by a Clefairy. Ai gasped and quickly swung into action, running in front of the little girl as she nodded at Vulpix. "Vulpix! Fire spin, attract!" Ai called, her Vulpix quickly leapt into action- using attract to make a massive heart that Ai jumped on, grabbing the little girl with her. Vulpix then used firespin, lifting the heart shield in the air out of the way of danger as it was also used to hit the Clefairy and harm the Pokémon. Ai then looked at the girl sharply, knocking off her sweet attitude. "Do you have any Pokémon?! We need them, twat!" Ai spat before the girl hesitantly spoke up. "I...I have an Oddish." She replied, almost as sharp and bitter as Ai. "Let it out." Ai replied, the girl did and Ai instructed her to use razor Leaf. She begrudgingly agreed as she Pokémon fired little leaves down the spiral of fire. The Clefairy managed to avoid most of them, but one hit it and suddenly the Clefairy disappeared. "What..?" The little girl mumbled, tilting her head in confusion. The heart softly floated to the ground and Vulpix ran to Ai and nuzzled her as Ai reached down to the ground to pick up the Pokeball. "You see, I hid Pokeballs in the leaves you sent down. I knew at least one of them would hit." Ai mumbled in return, her voice full of disinterest. "Why was that Clefairy so Violent?" Ai then whispered to herself, deep in thought. "Ai...why didn't you stop Aya?" The girl responded sharply, her voice filled with anger and hurt. "W..what?" Ai mumbled in confusion before shaking her head. "Whatever, kid. I don't have time for this- bye~!" Ai waved with a wink before she approached the Starlit Lies headquarters. She saw two doors a sign above each, there was Starlit lies the one she was going for and the brand that Miyu was the muse of- frilly Starlit lies. Ai ignored the Frilly Starlit lies and went to her goal, Starlit lies. Stepping through the door and walking through the hallways seemingly lined with constellations before she approached a moonlike door. She held her Vulpix close, wishing on her six tails as she opened the door and was greeted by a man- his eyes locked in intense thought. "A Pokémon made Purley of the stars...I need it... If only..." Suddenly he turned around and faced Ai. "Eh? Who... Tell me girl, which star is your favourite?" He simply asked, his voice almost floating around the room. Ai hesitated, lost in thought before she began. "Sir, or whoever you are, I don't feel as if I could name a favourite star- they're all so wonderful and... unique." She smiled sweetly, before muttering under her breath sharply. "I'm more suited to liking moons." The man chuckled before he put his fingers to his chin in thought. "Hosha Lyre, pleasure to meet you. Apologies that my sister, Noelia, wasn't here to greet you- she's out looking for a certain Pokémon." Hosha said simply and quickly before turning to face the window, pressing his hands onto the ground. "And you are?" "Ai Aikihiko." Ai responded sweetly, remembering to keep her usual attitude. Suddenly a little girl with deep purple hair and pale, almost white eyes ran in. Violet and star accessories dressing her hair and plats. "Hosha! I saw the damn pathetic Pokémon you asked for, guess what genius? I discovered how meaningless life is and how insignificant my designs are in the grand scheme of things, so I want to get into Arachnology! Also, I caught a cute 'lil butterfree! Oh yeah, back to that Pokémon. Some dumb little girl who's hair looked like the blood from danganronpa had thrown up on it caught it." The girl finally took a deep breath- before pointing at Ai, a dratini slivering up the girl and coiling around the arm she used to point at Ai. "And she's the girl who caught it!" The girl pouted. Hosha took a deep breath and shook his head. "Ai...this is Noelia and Dratini." He sighed, demotivated before he saw Ai shaking violently and backing away. Breathing rapidly as she looked at the Dratini. "G...get that monster a-away from me!" Ai yelped, freaking out. "I...I don't w-want to go back! I-I...no...NO! N-not the clampy beds, the injections, the suffering Pokémon and...and...the pink haired girl across the lab." Noelia stood oblivious, merely twirling her hair and yawning. Meanwhile Hosha sat down next to Ai, fueled by curiousity as he tried to help her. "Calm down, calm down, think of the moon watching you...tell us all you're feeling currently." Hosha whispered. "When I was little I was taken from my hometown by a massive dragon type Pokémon, I was taken hostage in a team rocket lab and they used me as a prototype for their Pokémon nature experiment. They called me the 'Moon experiment'. They wanted to make a way to modify a Pokémon's nature with an injection, I was their prototype. But...it went wrong...that's why...I act like I do. But I remember in the lab across from me was a girl who seemed to be in even more pain...the whole time I was there I couldn't help thinking that I should've helped her. That I could've..." Ai started but Hosha quickly quieted her. "Shhhh... Please, stop dwelling on regrets. Wash past tears away, fly away from it all. It was in the past, this is your future. What you're feeling right now...turn it into a song- sing your regrets out." Hosha smiled, helping her up as Noelia sat in the corner. Ai nodded with a shakey breath and started to sing. "A lullaby of a dragon's cry, Brings me to lucid sleep. As we glide through the clouds, To a lab where we must hide." Ai began to swiftly sway from foot, enjoying letting her feelings out as tears streamed down her face- memories returning. "Moonlight shines through the faintest window, As we mask ourselves in fake hope. Tears we may cry but one day we will fly, We won't stay here forever. And with this moon like mask of sweetness, I ask to borrow your light." Ai held the Pokeball of the violent Clefairy that she had caught to her heart, taking a deep breath as she smiled. The tears flooding her face as she let it all out, calling to everyone- even making Noelia look up. "Each day the same, So mundane, as we waste away our time. Looking across to a star, Across the lab. So I run, into the light- But memories I will never forget- Are the ones of the girl across the lab." The Clefairy burst out of its Pokeball as Ai stopped singing, calm and content now as the Pokémon smiled at the sight of Ai. She had cured it of its violent rampage. Hosha clapped, approaching Ai. "Akihiko....I'm so proud of you... I'm so sorry for that experiment..." He whispered, looking away. "Wait... You...you are?" Ai started but was swiftly interrupted by Hosha. "That's right, I was one of the team rocket scientists who was present at the time. But...I've moved on, due to Noelia. I know you can probably never forgive me...but have this." Hosha sighed giving Ai a PR. Ai merely smiled, looking at Hosha. "I...I forgive you. I'm...happy." She said, genuine sweetness in her voice before she snapped back to sharp. "But may I ask you one thing, what happened to the girl across the lab?" She asked, Hosha then looked at Noelia and then back to Ai. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, because I do not know. Although, I swear to you. If I ever see her again I will tell you. Anyway, don't you want to debut this new coord? I'm sure the people are eager to see you!" Hosha flicked his fingers and walked to the window, leaving Noelia to lead Ai out the building. Ai got ready, finally ready to show people all she had with this new coord and her goal to find the pink haired girl restored. She inserted her coord and got ready to get changed. "Ai Aikihiko! Ready to show you both- no, all sides of the moon!" Ai walked onto stage with her Skitty and Vulpix immediately Skitty used Sing and Vulpix used attract, making a massive heart burst into the audience and explode into music notes. They then all started to dance as the music started. "Ah~ Ah~ Walking down the same old path, Frills alining my dress- Pulling a face no one can help but adore, I turn around and see my prince, Lying on the floor." Ai winked and spun around, Vulpix leaping over her and using iron tail on one of Skitty's music notes. Ai then grabbed her two Pokémon balancing them on her two hands before throwing the two up and Vulpix using Firespin as Skitty ran up the spiralling fire path. "I wasn't asking him much, When I gave him the yew. But our love must stay eternal- Because our paradise mustn't stay in my head. I hate him, yet I love him- With all my stitched heart. Now let's fly together to the moon!" Skitty posed in the air, Vulpix beside her and spinning. Skitty then used water pulse and Vulpix and Skitty swam downwards back towards Ai. They all then started dancing and singing in the water. Each movement fluid and hypnotic yet filled with passion. "Flying past all the stars of my fame, Wings on my back filled with my courage. I'll be his night princess, night princess, Who gave him nightshade in his tea- Night princess, night princess- Bring me to the dark side of the moon." Vulpix used hex to part the water into two massive waves- Skitty then used blizzard, freezing the two waves. Ai, Skitty and Vulpix then started to slide on the ice structures, spinning off one of them- posing in the air before sliding to the other one. Continuing to sing, her eyes gleaming. "I live with my heart on a shooting star, It zips around uncontrollably. Never able to contain the me who knows 'me'. It stopped trying a while ago, Like I stopped trying to make my heart love." Ai pulled out a stick of ice from the ice structure before stabbing into the top of the left ice structure and spinning around it to launch herself into the air and posing as Skitty used Cosmic power- making the three pose as stars crashed behind them. "It could be useless, it could be pointless- And it all would end in tears- So I'll be the carefree me that I've always known- Breaking down the rules of society. So even if the stars aren't telling me a single thing, Then I will write my own story." Ai's aura activated! Small moon's and stars surrounded Ai along with purple ribbons and hearts. Ai flicked her arms up and Vulpix used Firespin on the two ice structures, shattering the ice into small ice shards and spending them scattering into the audience- glimmering. "Flying past all the stars of my fame, Wings on my back filled with my courage. I'll be my night princess, night princess, Who gave him nightshade in his tea- Night princess, night princess- Bring me to the dark side of the moon." The three twirled around and posed, the music fading as Ai winked. Panting quietly to herself. "Why the hell didn't you tell her about Miyu?" Noelia asked Hosha, raising an eyebrow. "She's foolish, Noelia...there are some things she needs to figure out on her own. Afterall, it makes it more fun anyway." Hosha chuckled, before being swiftly interrupted by Noelia. "Still! That lab-rattata has to know! She has this freaky made up friendship with the girl!" Noelia growled, standing up- making Hosha flick around sharply. "No! We can't, under no circumstances! Because... Noelia, what if she finds out that you were the original chosen one of Mew!"